warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bretonni
The Bretonni were a group of human tribes that migrated west of the Grey Mountains a thousand years before the birth of the Empire. History The Bretonni, proud and warlike horsemen, had arrived to the lands west of the Grey Mountains and north of The Vaults around -1000 IC, and began a centuries-long war against the greenskins that roamed in these fair realms. Three hundred years later, the Bretonni lands became dominated by twenty main tribes, who absorbed or destroyed the rest, and kept fighting among themselves for control over the territory - although they kept allying against the Orcs and Goblins. When they attempted to penetrate the Forest of Loren only a handful survived, driven mad by the fey terrors, and the forest entered folklore as being a haunted, magical place. They built many great strongholds and castles, but in 577 IC an increase in the greenskin raids saw four of the major tribes destroyed - the other sixteen managed to claim their lands, establishing regions that would remain relatively stable to this day, although Glanborielle and Cuileux were later destroyed and absorbed by others. In 100 IC, history relates that fleets of Undead came and did evil in the lands of the Bretonni. In 930 IC, the land of Cuileux, lying between Brionne and Quenelles, was overrun by a massive Orc invasion led by Warboss Gragabad. The horsemen of Cuileux rode forth in one final tragic battle, where their line ended. Quenelles and Brionne rode forth, and scattered the greenskin hordes. The two lords met each other in single combat to decide who would take the land. The lord of Brionne was cut down and Quenelles expanded. Two years later, Lord Balduin of Brionne, having succeeded his dead father, led his horsemen to victory against the Orcs. In 947 IC the northern lands were overrun by greenskin tribes, as well as Beastmen that poured forth from the Forest of Arden. Around this time, the Norse began to raid the northern coastal regions and the northern Bretonni tribes were isolated from each other and their lands ravaged. Three years later, Bastonne struck an alliance with Lyonesse through the wedding of Lord Thierulf and Rosalind, sister of Gilles le Breton. The Lord of Lyonesse and the heir to Bastonne became strong strong friends, and the ties between the two realms grew strong. In 974, the land of Glanborielle was utterly destroyed and subsequently amalgamated into Carcassonne. One year later, Gilles, already famed throughout the lands of the Bretonni after he sought out and slew the giant red Dragon Smearghus 23 years earlier, inherited the crown of Bastonne after his father died repelling part of the Orc armies that had invaded Glanborielle, Quenelles, Brionne, Aquitaine, Parravon, Montfort, Bordeleaux and Bastonne. Joining forces with his friend Thierulf and the famed Lord Landuin of Mousillon, Gilles prepared for one final, great battle. He was, however, visited by the divine Lady of the Lake, who turned him and his allies into the first Grail Knights - the Companions of the Grail. After Twelve Great Battles, the Bretonni lands were freed from the scourge of the greenskins and other monsters, as he and his Companions rode to save their realm. They were victorious in each, and earned much honour, glory and renown. The deeds of the Companions became the epitome of aspiration for all knights, and these battles formed the basis of countless Bretonnian tales in later years. After two years of constant wars, the lands of the Bretonni tribes were finally secured. A great meeting took place in the home of Folgar of Artois. Here, the formal dukedoms were created, and the Bretonnian calendar is introduced. Each of the great lords of the Bretonni, the fourteen Grail Companions, including Gilles le Breton, were named Dukes. The Dukes swore oaths of allegiance to Gilles as their King, and Bretonnia was born. Source * Warhammer Armies: Bretonnia (6th Edition) ** pg. 38 es:Bretonianos Category:Human Tribes Category:Bretonnian Organisation Category:B